Hasta el final
by Velouriaa
Summary: "Duele, me destruye y quema desde el interior. Ya no puedo más." Wincest. Mucho hurt, advertidos van. Oneshot.


Como siempre, me inspiré en una canción, les dejo el link abajo.

The Last Goodbye - Black Label Society

/OdVVf1M1i3Y

**Hasta el final.**

-Sam. Sam. Sammy.-

Dean dio otro sorbo al vaso lleno de whiskey que sostenía en su mano, escuchando los pequeños hielos chocar entre si y con el cristal.

-¿Cómo carajo terminamos aquí?-

Soltó un bufido alterando momentaneamente el silencio que encubría la habitación.

-Lo supe...maldita sea, siempre supe que terminaríamos así de mal.-

Bebe otro poco de su vaso. El alcohol que se desliza por su garganta ya no le sabe a nada.

-Estamos tan jodidos, Sammy.-

Se ríe con sorna, recordando cada situación que han atravesado desde que tiene memoria. Lo odia. Odia todo, ya no es capaz de ver el lado bueno de las cosas, ya no piensa que por lo menos tuvo la oportunidad de amar a Sam de la manera en que lo hizo, no más.

Se queda observando el poco líquido que queda en el vaso que ahora sostiene con ambas manos. Apoya sus codos en sus rodillas sentado en aquella silla. Su expresión es demacrada, como nunca antes. No como aquella vez que estuvo en el infierno. No. Nada se le parece, esta vez va más allá de todo, porque esta vez sabe lo que está a punto de hacer.

Sus ojos están enrojecidos y de ellos bajan lágrimas espesas recorriendo el camino que lleva de sus pómulos hasta el filo de su barbilla. Cree que es impresionante que aún sea capaz de seguir lagrimeando después de tantas horas. Pero, lo cierto es que llegó a su límite, por fin lo hizo, se rompió.

Todas y cada una de las piezas que había tratado de mantener juntas por tantos años, pedazos de él que amenazaban con arrancarse de su ser, empezando con aquel que había resultado tras la muerte de su madre. Todas esas piezas se habían despegado descuartizando por completo su mallugada alma.

-Sabes que siempre te he amado más que a nada en mi miserable vida-

Piensa en todas las veces que lo sacrificaron todo por el otro, de una manera que cualquier ser (mortal e inmortal) hubiese clasificado como "enfermiza". Se los dijeron una y mil veces, eso no los iba a llevar a nada bueno, y Dean maldice porque todos tenían razón.

Su demacrada mente lo toma un segundo desprevenido y le lanza imágenes de "lo bueno", una ráfaga de recuerdos. Todos de Sam, desde que conectó por primera vez su mirada con aquellos ojos pardos, creando entonces aquel lazo (que hoy sabe con certeza) que nunca nada ni nadie podría romper.

Recuerda el diminuto cuerpo de su hermano en sus entonces pequeños brazos mientras corría fuera de su casa en llamas. Recuerda la enorme sonrisa de un Sammy que estaba de lo más feliz porque Dean había accedido a prepararle macarrones con queso para almorzar. Rememora las veces que le escucho tararear con la vista en la ventana del copiloto y como el aire que pasaba a través de ella le alborotaba el cobrizo cabello. Recuerda la calidez que siente cada vez que el menor lo envuelve entre sus brazos. Un flashback del primer beso que un par de cervezas le dieron el valor de robarle a su hermano. Otro de ansiosas caricias bajo el agua cálida que caía sobre sus cuerpos mientras se duchaban. Uno más del cuerpo tostado apresado por el suyo en el asiento trasero de su adorado Impala. Su nombre entre suspiros, jadeos, gemidos "Dean...Dean...Dean".

Se levanta con brusquedad aventando su vaso contra la pared haciéndolo estallar, se lleva las manos a la cabeza jalando su cabello y cierra los ojos con fuerza tratando de remover esas imágenes de su cabeza, porque sabe que si sigue así cederá de nuevo. Y esta vez no dejará que eso pase.

Las lágrimas se vuelven, si es que era posible, más gruesas, comienza a temblar ligeramente, sus piernas se vuelven débiles y de un momento a otro se encuentra de rodillas en el suelo.

-Dean...-

La voz de Sam es casi inaudible. Dean abre los ojos y observa a su hermano dos segundos antes de apartar su vista, no quiere verle a los ojos. Se levanta del suelo y se acerca a la mesa que esta a su lado.

Sam se ve tan demacrado como Dean, su cabello está pegajoso por el sudor y le cae sobre la cara cubriendo sus ojos. Su vista está puesta en el suelo desde hace más de una hora, cuando decidió por fin dejar de luchar.

Se despertó esa mañana atado de piernas y manos a una silla. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Dean con la mirada para luego gritar su nombre repetidas veces, estaba realmente preocupado, ¿Cómo había terminado así? Muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza, se imaginó en mil situaciones, más nunca pensó en lo que sería la cruel realidad.

Había pasado horas tratando de persuadir a Dean, habló, gritó, forcejeó, lloró, lo insultó y le rogó hasta que no pudo más, ya había caído en cuenta, su hermano estaba decidido a terminar con lo que comenzó.

-Dean...-

Volvió a llamar, esta vez levantando la vista, buscando la mirada de su hermano.

-Mhmm-

Dean no volteó, apoyo ambas manos en la mesa.

-Dean, por favor- vio como el rubio apretó los puños -no seguiré pidiéndote que desistas, sólo quiero que me veas a los ojos-

Se removió en la silla haciendo una mueca de dolor, sus muñecas están ensangrentadas a causa de la fricción de su piel con la cuerda en sus inútiles intentos de desatarse.

-Hazlo, no me opondré más, si realmente estás decidido a rendirte de esta manera...- Sam hizo una pausa y se quedó viendo como una lágrima vagaba por la barbilla de su hermano, como indecisa de si caer o permanecer ahí -lo haré yo también. "Hasta el final" ¿Recuerdas?-

Y el silencio fue tal que pudo escucharse el golpe de aquella lágrima que había decidido por fin caer en la mesa.

-Lo lamento tanto Sam- la voz del rubio era temblorosa.

Dean se frotó el dorso de su mano en los ojos tratando de secarlos y por fin se atrevió a encontrarse con la mirada de su hermano.

Al menor se le estrujo por completo el corazón, no quedaba un ápice de aquellos ojos esmeralda llenos de vida que tanto amaba, en su lugar estaban dos simples argollas de un verde tan apagado que si tenían algo de brillo era solo por la capa cristalina que los cubría. Esa era la escencia de Dean, y ya no había señales de vida en ella.

A Sam le dolió tanto aquello que sintió sus mejillas húmedas de nuevo.

-Nada ha sido tu culpa Dean...- le ve con sincera ternura, tratándo de sonreírle -nada ha sido culpa tuya hermano mío.-

Dean camina hasta Sam y se sienta a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, ya no se detiene, no le importa nada, se deja llevar, total, si este es el final ¿qué más da todo lo demás?

-Vivos o muertos, en el cielo o el infierno, he de amarte hasta el carajo- apoya con firmeza una de sus manos en el cuello del castaño -y me importa una mierda lo "incorrecto" que estuvo amarnos como lo hicimos, eso fue lo único bueno de toda mi puta vida, lo único que no cambiaría y lo único que volvería a hacer.-

Se inclina sobre el cuerpo de Sam rodeandolo con sus brazos para desatar el nudo que mantiene presas sus manos. El menor gira sus muñecas para destensarlas y sin perder más tiempo toma el rostro del rubio y se funde en un último apasionado beso.

Una despedida muda cargada de todos los sentimientos habidos y por haber. Furia, desesperación, tristeza, gozo, frustración, desolación, compañerismo, empatía, rencor, odio, añoranza, fraternidad...amor.

Se separan cuando ambos están listos para dar el siguiente paso. El menor deja una sola mano acunada en el rostro del ojiverde.

-Te amo- articula Sam sin dejar de ver aquellos ojos verdes que en ese mismo instante brillan como antes, escucha como Dean recoje el arma de la mesa contigua a ellos y posteriormente, oye como le quita el seguro a esta.

-Te amo Sam-

Con su mano libre toma la nuca del castaño hundiendo sus dedos en el largo cabello y lo acerca hasta que sus frentes están pegadas.

Observa aquellos ojos multicolor que siempre le robaron el aliento y sonríe antes de cerrar los suyos.

-¡Y que se jodan todos los que nos querían muertos!- vocifera, Sam siente el aliento del mayor golpearle en la cara y suelta una pequeña risa porque por un momento, ese Dean sentado sobre sus piernas parece el mismo Dean que tamborileaba en el volante del Impala al ritmo de AC/DC, SU Dean.

Dean sube el arma y reposa el cañon en la Sien de Sam al tiempo que aprieta los ojos -Te amo Sammy- susurra.

-Te amo Dean- es lo último que escucha de su hermano antes de apretar el gatillo y terminar con la vida del menor.

-Que se jodan- dice a la nada antes de recargar el arma y colocarla en su propia sien.

Un disparo.

_"Hasta el final"._


End file.
